Total Pokemon OC Island Signup
by DarkFireRandomness
Summary: Host: Reshiram Co host: Zekrom Cook: Terrakion Interns: Remaining Swords of Justice. In this story, submit your OC as 36 Pokemon, 2 of each type, battle it out in Total... Drama... OC... Island! Just read the chapter and find out more.
1. Signup Sheet

"Hi!" Said a red dragon. "I'm the host Reshiram, this is the co-host Zekrom, the cook, Terrakion, and the interns, Cobalion, Virizion, and Keldeo!" She gestured to a black dragon, a blue colt with a unicorn, a steel lion, a huge brown ferocious ram, and a green deer. "So this is how it works. You fill out the sheet below, leave an OC in the reviews section. Not PMs, reviews. Whenever two Pokemon of one of the 18 types are selected, the author will write a chapter saying one type is taken."

"By the way," added Zekrom. "If you submit a Shiny Pokemon, write that it's shiny but me and Reshiram will just call it by it's species name. For example, if one of you adds a Shiny Charmeleon, it will be called Charmeleon by me and the other legendaries. So, now for the sheet!"

**Name/Species:**

**Gender:**

**History:**

****

**Personality:  
><strong> 

**Talent:**

**Accesories:  
><strong> 

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Anything Else:**

Authors Note

Well, tell me if something's unclear or if I'm not acting the character like I should.

So, stay random! It's good for your brain! :)


	2. Notice

So far I have

Water: Jason/Dewott and Tyrin/Buizel. Tyrin is craiger250's and Jason is dsjoshua1's

Fire: Risa/Quilladin. She is Keyblade132's. There is one spot open for Fire.

Grass: Milo/Quilladin. He is also Keyblade132's. There is one spot open for Grass.

Normal: Newton/Linoone and Jericho/Delcatty. Newt is wolflover545's and Jericho is Crimsonsnake9's.

Flying: Alcatraz/Pidgeot. Al is wolflover545's. The gender is unknown but I think Al's a boy. There is one spot open for Flying.

Bug: Rapid/Forretress and Spin/Spinarak. Rapid is JasonJones13's and Spin is magnemitegeek's.

Psychic: Psy/Gardevoir and Fleur/Gardevoir. Psy is QuietSableye's and Fleur is Silver Tarot's.

Fighting: Titan/Mienfoo and Slash/Gallade. Titan is craiger250's and Slash is QuietSableye's.

Dark: Brooke/Shiny Umbreon and Xavier/Zorua. Brooke is wolflover545's and Xavier is magnemitegeek's.

Ghost: Shadow/Gengar. He's JasonJones13's. There is one spot open for Ghost.

Electric: None so far.

Rock: None

Ground: None

Steel: None

Dragon: Dallas/Druddigon. He is tmhall02's. There is one spot open for Dragon.

Ice: Selene/Sneasel. She is also tmhall02's. There is one spot open for Ice.

Fairy: Sylvia/Sylveon. She is RB123's. There is one spot open for Fairy.

Poison: None.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spots Full:Water, Normal, Bug, Psychic, Fighting, Dark

One Spot Left:Fire, Grass, Flying, Ghost, Dragon, Ice, Fairy.

Two Spots Left: Electric, Rock, Ground, Steel, Poison.

Stay random! It's good for your brain!


	3. Final Cast List!

Now we have

Fire: Risa/Pignite by Keyblade 132 and Cale/Fletchinder by Magnum L. Hawk.

Water: Jason/Dewott by dsjoshua1 and Tyrin/Buizel by craiger250.

Grass: Milo/Quilladin by Keyblade132 and JJ/Snivy by LazyFoxLover.

Normal: Newton/Linoone by wolflover545 and Jericho/Delcatty by crimsonsnake9.

Flying: Alcatraz/Pidgeot who is wolflover545 and Bedlam/Skarmory who is The Chain Gang's.

Bug: Rapid/Forretress who is JasonJones13's and Spin/Spinarak who is magnemitegeek's.

Psychic: Psy/Gardevoir who is QuietSableye's and AGAIN Fluer/Gardevoir who is Silver Tarot's.

Fighting: Titan/Mienfoo who is craiger250's and Slash/Gallade who is QuietSableye's.

Dark: Brooke/Umbreon who is wolflover545's and Xavier/Zorua who is magnemitegeek's.

Ghost: Shadow/Gengar who is JasonJones13's and Rust/Dusknoir who is Shadow Sphere 448's.

Electric: Sky/Jolteon who is The Chain Gang's and Calla/Pachirisu who is LiveLaughLoveTourmaline's.

Rock: Jake/Tyrunt who is Switch-On-97's and Jarven/ANOTHER Tyrunt who is Magnum L. Hawk's.

Ground: Eddie/Excadrill who is Krisdavalos1's and Yuna/Sandslash who is Oceans Eagle's.

Steel: Ben/Metagross who is ultima-owner's and Bedlam/Skarmory who is The Chain Gang's.

Dragon: Dallas/Druddigon who is tmhall02's and Lucielle/Altaria who is LiveLaughLoveTourmaline's

Ice: Selene/Sneasel who is tmhall02's and Yuki/Froslass who is a Rainbow, a person with no account's.

Fairy: Sylvia/Sylveon who is RB123's and Luna/Mawile who is Switch-On-97's.

Poison: Fang/Arbok who is RB123's and Rosanna/Garbador who is Crimsonsnake9's.

Sorry to the OCs who didn't make it and new chapter will be up once I update my other 2 stories.

Stay random! It's good for your brain! And see you on Total... Pokemon... OC... Island!


End file.
